Fairy Pirates
by littlelionalicious
Summary: AU In a world of Magic and Devil Fruit, two boys are raised to become the heir of their noble family. But they are not planning on letting others tell them what to do. They set out on a journey in order to fulfill their dreams. No main pairings for the moment. ON-HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to make sure, this story is taking place in a world similar to the 'One Piece' world, but there is also magic. See it as a mixed universe. Also, the oceans, Grand Line and Red Line and Calm Belt will stay the same. This will be explained in a different chapter, but just to inform you.**

A soft knock on the huge wooden door of a room interrupted a certain raven's sleep.

'U-Uh?' he let out before falling asleep again.

'Luffy-_sama_! Wake up!' a woman's voice could be heard.

'U-….' the raven fell back asleep.

'Luffy-_sama_!'

Monkey D. Luffy was a young teen of 16 years. He had short, black spiky hair and a scar under his left eye, although he couldn't remember anymore why he had it in the first place. To be honest, whole his past was a mystery. All he remembered was that at some point, a gentle woman had adopted him into the _Basker_-household, one of the many noble families on the island '_Vestoria_'. The woman however, had passed away, and since she had been unable to give birth to an heir, her husband had decided Luffy to become the next heir.

After finally managing to wake up and eating 16 servings of breakfast, Luffy, now fully stuffed and temporally happy, went to the office of his father. Throwing the door open without knocking, he yelled: 'Dad? You wanted to see me?'

The man sitting behind the desk was a tall, pale man. He had short, grey hair, cheeks hanging down and two piercing brown eyes. His name was Basker Vilius and he was the current head of the Basker-family.

'Please close the door,' he made a gesture with his hand.

'Sure!' Luffy smiled with a wide grin. He stretched his arm and slammed the door shut. Vilius' mouth twitched. He absolutely detested the fact the boy had eaten one of _those_. Those damn Devil Fruits! Apparently his wife hadn't known about that. Devil Fruit was still some sort of taboo in the world, especially among the 'higher' classes. Magic. Yes, magic was good! Magic was beautiful! People with magic were always seen different than normal people, or worse, people with _Devil Fruit_. Ignoring the fact for now, he told Luffy to sit down. The boy was reluctant but did obey.

'Luffy, today is a serious day.'

'Huh… Why?' the boy asked in oblivion.

'What do you want to become?' for most people, this question would make them waver. It was a very difficult question to answer for many. Luffy, however, casually picked his nose while answering.

_'__I'm going to become the Pirate King_.'

* * *

><p>'Natsu-<em>sama<em>!' a green haired man with glasses entered the room of the boy he was supposed to wake up, only to find him gone.

'Natsu-_sama_!'

Dragneel Natsu, a teenager of 16, pink hair and green eyes, grinned as he heard the man desperately shouting. He was currently lying comfortable on the roof of the mansion, and he didn't feel like coming down. This family was fake. Natsu's mother and father never cared for him. The boy did have luck on his side, as a few years ago, a fire dragon 'Igneel' had raised him and taught him the way of wielding magic.

_'__Igneel. Just wait. One day, we'll meet again for sure!'_

The boy grinned again. He wasn't planning on doing as _they_ pleased, no, he was going to set out on a journey to re-meet his real father, Igneel.

'Natsu!' the sharp voice of his mother could be heard. Natsu scoffed as he jumped down on the roof, grabbing the open window and jumping inside.

'Yes mother?'

The woman almost fainted as she saw her son jumping into the room out of nowhere. Through the window nonetheless!

'Natsu!' she recovered: 'When people call, you come! Punctuality is important!'

Natsu frowned: 'I don't get why I should come when people call! I'm not a dog! Woof.'

The woman was not pleased with the boy's behavior as she let out a sigh and disappeared again. Natsu grinned. Soon. Soon he was leaving this house. And he would never return.

* * *

><p>'K-K-King of the Pirates?' Vilius stuttered.<p>

'_Un_! I'll assemble a crew and some allies and sail to the _Grand Line_, to find the 'One Piece' and become King of the Pirates! Just like Gold Roger said!'

Vilius was shocked. Pirates were criminals! Scoundrels, the dirt of society! Reckless, brutal, cold-hearted murders! After Gold Roger had been executed, a new age had started. 'The Great Age of Pirates' like many preferred to call it. Vilius called it 'The Worst Nightmare Ever'.

'You will not become a pirate young man!' he yelled, spit flying across his papers on the desk.

'Shut up!' Luffy yelled, quieting the man: 'I'm gonna become a pirate no matter what you say!'

With that he grabbed his straw hat and left. The hat was important to Luffy. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that a very dear person to him had given it to him.

_'__When I become a pirate, I'll definitely be able to figure out who gave it to me!'_

* * *

><p>A tall figure, face hidden completely by his cloak, smiled.<p>

_'__Now then… Where should I start looking?'_

To be continued…


	2. The beginning of an adventure

**_A/N: Alternate title: Why Natsu won't make a great pirate._**

After calming down, Luffy spent some time in the town. Not _the Town_, but the town. The town lied behind the first walls which protected the 'noble families'. It was huge and many different kind of persons gathered every day to do business. Here everyone was the same. No exceptions. The Town was the place where the nobles went to and was situated close to the Noble-mansions.

'Yo, Luffy!' a guy yelled as Luffy passed by. The boy was pretty famous in town and adored by most people. They loved the innocent, careless, funny boy who slowly changed their view on 'nobles'. Running to a near-by stand, Luffy sat down.

'Old man, give me some meat!'

'Meat?' the man, clearly confused, repeated.

'Hm! Meat!'

'And… Do you want something else?'

'Hm~…' the boy scratched his hat: 'Oh yeah!'

'What is it?'

'Another chunk of meat!'

After Luffy was served, he ate the meat so fast, the owner decided to make a bet. If Luffy could eat one hundred chunks of meat, he wouldn't have to pay. The bet was quiet convenient for Luffy, seeing as he hadn't brought any money with him.

'61!' Luffy yelled out in between two chunks. The owner just smiled and counted. It wasn't normal to see a boy with such appetite, but the look of gratefulness and joy in his eyes was what had motivated the man.

'Yeah, keep up the great… Work!'

'Old man, give me some food!' another boy yelled. It was a pink haired boy with deep green eyes.

'Sure!'

Natsu sat down at the table next to Luffy.

'Hm… You… What are you doing?'

'81! I'm eating one hundred pieces of meat!'

'Eh… Must be nice!'

'Why don't you try as well?' the owner re-appeared.

'Really? Is that okay? Thank you old man!' the man insisted Natsu to sit down at the same table and soon he was eating as well.

'99! 100!' Luffy jumped onto his chair. The most people, who had paid attention to the boy, applauded.

'Old man, I won the bet!'

'Yeah, you sure did!' the man replied.

'40!' Natsu yelled.

'Eh~… Naa, old man, can I do another bet?'

The man scratched his head.

'I insist,' a man stood up and handed the owner some money: 'Give this boy as much meat as I can pay.'

'I agree!' a woman stood up and handed her whole wallet at the owner.

'But… I can't…' the owner wanted to decline, but soon everyone in the stand handed over money and the owner had to admit defeat.

'Yeah~!'

* * *

><p>'So you're Luffy huh?' Natsu asked, drinking a glass of juice.<p>

'Hm!' Luffy replied, finishing his last piece of meat: 'Fuuu~! I'm stuffed!'

'So am I,' the other boy replied: 'Old man, thank you!'

'Really thank you!'

'Don't worry! Besides, all these people paid.'

'Thank you everyone!' Luffy yelled.

'Don't mind!'

'It was very entertaining!'

'Special!'

'Hehehe…' Luffy and Natsu left the stand together.

'I haven't seen you here often,' Natsu said, remembering his other visits to the town.

'I haven't seen you either,' Luffy answered.

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Sure!'

'I'm actually not from the town. I'm a noble.'

'I'm a noble too,' Luffy shrugged.

'Eh~…?! You're a noble too!'

'Yup.'

'You don't really sound happy about it!'

'I don't wanna be a noble!' Luffy almost pouted: 'I wanna be a pirate!'

'Pirate?'

'Pirates have the most freedom!' Luffy stubbornly shot back: 'That's why I'm going to become a great pirate!'

He faintly felt a feeling of familiarity. Had he uttered these words before? Shaking it off, he turned his attention back to Natsu.

'Are you happy about being a noble?'

'Heh, noble my ass. These people are as noble as a criminal.'

'I agree.'

'No, I'm going to search for my foster parent, Igneel.'

'I see. Nee, wanna join my pirate crew?'

Natsu felt something rise in his stomach, but he couldn't really say why.

'You have a crew?'

'Yup!'

'Who?'

'You and me!'

'Yosh! I'm all fired up!' Natsu yelled: 'If we're going to search for Igneel, anything's fine!'

'Yay!' Luffy yelled as well: 'I'm going to become King of the Pirates!'

'Those are some dangerous words to yell,' a cloaked figure softly spoke. When he passed by, the two boys couldn't help but freeze. Something about this person was… Abnormal to say the least.

'But if you really want to become the Pirate King, or go searching for someone, I don't mind lending my boat.'

'Eh… Really? Thank you, you must be a nice guy!'

'My boat is a caravel. Its figure head is a Fire Dragon head. Good luck youngsters.'

With those words, the stranger went on.

'Hm… I suggest we go checking out the boat!' Natsu frowned.

'Yeah… I'm SUPER excited!' Luffy cried out. They hurried towards the port.

'Wow! It's such a nice caravel! And the Figure Head is awesome! It's going to be my seat!'

Once again, Natsu felt something stirring in his stomach.

'Let's set out,' Luffy suddenly became quiet. He took his straw hat and clenched it: 'Let's go…'

'YEAH!'

* * *

><p>'C-C-Curse you, Luffy!'<p>

'Are~? What's wrong? Something's off!'

Right now, Natsu was lying half-conscious on deck.

Motion sickness, if he recalled.

'I didn't know you had motion sickness!' Luffy commented.

'I-I didn't know either. But then again, it's been a pretty long time since I went out for the last time. Burgh~…'

Luffy shook his head in disbelief.

After having collected some food, a compass, a few cards and some other basic needs, they had sailed out. Just like that. No farewell, no tears, nothing. They had agreed not to go back to their 'families'. And thus Luffy was seated on the head of the Dragon while Natsu drowned in his motion sickness.

'We still need a Jolly Roger!' Luffy mumbled: 'And the boat needs a name as well!'

'Let's call the boat Drago!' Natsu suggested.

'I like the sound of that,' Luffy replied: 'As for the Jolly Roger, let's wait 'till we arrive at the next town. Come to think about it, where are we right now?'

'I… Don't… Know…,' Natsu mumbled.

'Hm… This is strange!' Luffy grabbed a map from near-by.

'I wonder where we are…'

'Wait, you don't know?' Natsu yelled.

'So do you!' Luffy shot back in defence. Natsu sighed and lied down again.

'We're gonna die…'


End file.
